


About Akeito

by Girlkirby



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlkirby/pseuds/Girlkirby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just an OC ref of who and what this character is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Akeito

Name: Akeito

Age: 6

Personality: Hes a very happy kid, generally he loves nice people too death, but he can cry easily or become awfully scared very easily. Despite being a Demon. Also very shy when first getting too know someone.

Special: Akeito can turn his arm into a blade, and use it as a weapon. Whats up with that glowing hair? Oh well, we will find out eventually. He can also float.

History:  From a forest called Whist Berry Blues. He is homeless and has no family, So he Kinda just lives in Whist Berry Blues. The forest is located by the town Bosna Okema, the town famous for their blue berry's. Akeito is more of a 'myth' there. People don't know if hes real for a child told the findings of Akeito, most didn't believe it and still don't. The Mystery Gang over hear the discussion and go too investigate. The rest of the information is unknown.

 

rest is N/A


End file.
